


To Build A Home

by lzcatalina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer Love, Tiny Home AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzcatalina/pseuds/lzcatalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to his dad’s military service Harry Styles is used to moving around a lot and most of his college was paid for, but the last thing the recent graduate wants to do is pay rent or a mortgage on top of $17,700 worth of student loans. His solution is a tiny home and after careful consideration, financing, and Tiny House Nation marathon’s on TV, Harry knows the team for the job. He spends weeks on the phone with the contractor and thankfully they hit it off and become fast friends, enough that he starts to look forward to the phone ringing every night—maybe a little too much.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson has always had a passion for building things. From birdhouses, to wood tech, and a construction engineering major, he’s found a way to make his passion into an excellent career. With the explosion of "tiny home" owners there’s never any shortage of work for him and his three best friends. Louis is sure trucking it out to the mountains of Tennessee for the summer is going to go as smoothly as a gay man smack-dab in the middle of the Bible Belt, but to the job and the promise of money he must go. As soon as he lays eyes on Harry, the promise of money isn’t the only thing he’s looking forward to this summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this up yesterday after an all night marathon of Tiny House Nation and Tiny House Hunting. I'm not even REMOTELY ready to start writing this, but I want the bare bones posted anyway, sorry if that's annoying.
> 
> I still need to finish the next chapter of Crosshairs (posting next Friday - it's 30k long!), and finish writing You Made A Slow Disaster before I can even think of this one.
> 
> It'll be at least 30k, I'm going to TRY writing a novella this time instead of a novel, but idk if I even know how haha.
> 
> FULL DISCLOSURE: I plan on pulling-to-publish this when everything is said and done, it's your choice to support it or not. :)
> 
> If you'd like to beta this or harass me for updates:  
> Tumblr: harryandlouisarehappilystrong.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @LarryS_IS_Real or @LZCatalina

http://41.media.tumblr.com/f30dc96f9d043ba292ffebbc97291af7/tumblr_nk1ibk8Ucw1t2cw1zo1_1280.jpg  
artwork by me because I'm obsessed with tiny homes :)

Thanks to his dad’s military service Harry Styles is used to moving around a lot and most of his college was paid for, but the last thing the recent graduate wants to do is pay rent or a mortgage on top of $17,700 worth of student loans. His solution is a tiny home and after careful consideration, financing, and Tiny House Nation marathon’s on TV, Harry knows the team for the job. He spends weeks on the phone with the contractor and thankfully they hit it off and become fast friends, enough that he starts to look forward to the phone ringing every night—maybe a little too much.

Louis Tomlinson has always had a passion for building things. From birdhouses in elementary school, to wood tech in high school, and a construction engineering major in college, he’s found a way to make his passion into an excellent career. With the explosion of tiny home owners there’s never any shortage of work around the country for him and his three best friends. Louis is sure trucking it out to the mountains of Tennessee for the summer is going to go as smoothly as a gay man smack-dab in the middle of the Bible Belt, but to the job and the promise of money he must go. As soon as he lays eyes on Harry, the promise of money isn’t the only thing he’s looking forward to this summer.

 

COMING SOON!!!


End file.
